Consumer grade wireless communication devices present a cost effective alternative for providing wireless communication functions onboard aircraft as compared to equipment specifically designed for avionics application. For example, a wireless “aircard”, or “dongle” with a combined radio transceiver(s) and antenna(s) can be easily connected to avionics equipment in an aircraft's equipment bay via a cable to provide that avionics equipment with a new wireless communication link. Data can be transferred inexpensively over consumer communication networks rather than using traditional avionics communications. In many cases, the commercial dongles have the advantage of being certified by the communication certification authorities and communications networks for the locations where they are sold thus reducing the complexity and expense of having to certify custom avionics radios and antennas in each country the aircraft operates.
One problem that arises for using a standard plug-in dongle on an aircraft, is that it needs to be semi-permanently mounted within a fight deck or cabin and connected to avionics equipment in the aircraft's equipment bay via a cable. However, mounting such a device in a cabin is not as simple as it seems. Aircraft vibrations can dislodge a plug-in dongle from its cable. Additionally, it is not only desirable to provide a secure mount, but its mounting should also be visually attractive so as not to disturb the aesthetics of high end business jet interiors. Further, in order to meet aircraft certification standards, the device should be easily replaceable without special tools.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for mounting of plug-in electronics dongles.